1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for mixing two or more components and more particularly to a method and device for high pressure impingement mixing of two or more reactive components. The components are injected into a mixing chamber containing a reciprocating piston. The mixing chamber opens into a quieting chamber also containing a reciprocating cleaning piston.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The prior art includes devices such as shown in DE P 23 27 269, 25 13 492 and 29 07 938, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,128, 4,115,299 and 4,302,910 respectively, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein, where a plastic mixture produced in the mixing chamber is transferred at right angles into the quieting chamber (FIG. 1). In practice the mixed components exit the mixing chamber and spinning flow component may be established in the quieting chamber. Upon the exit of components from the quieting chamber, the spinning action may result in spattering (FIG. 1). The mixhead geometry is extremely significant to the flow characteristics of the mixed components. For many applications a laminar output from the mixing head is absolutely necessary.